Changing Tides
by FanWoman21
Summary: AU Season 2 Episode 13. Instead of Sara it is Felicity that comes down to the lair to talk to Oliver. The talk they have is eye opening and makes him realize where his heart truly belongs. The tide changes for the two of them but when the threat of Slade looms can these two overcome it all? Or will the changing tide knock them down for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU Season 2 Episode 13. Instead of Sara it is Felicity that comes down to the lair to talk to Oliver. The talk they have is eye opening and makes him realize where his heart truly belongs. The tide changes for the two of them but when the threat of Slade looms can these two overcome it all? Or will the changing tide knock them down for good?

**Note: **I am deeply saddened by the mid-season finale and while I did not expect for Oliver to win, because come on it is Ra's al Ghul I feel like they are just using this as well as Sara's death to make Laurel into the Black Canary and I don't like it. It took Sara years of training to become what she was and same for Oliver but yet a couple months of lessons and she's ready? Yeah right. Also I kind of don't like Thea because she basically told her brother, who has been there for her for her whole life, that she would choose her murdering psychopath father over him so yeah she lost my respect completely. I am afraid I might not watch Arrow anymore so yeah. End of rant and now time for the story.

* * *

**One**

Felicity took a deep breath as she walked down the steps wondering if she should even be there. She was afraid to tell Oliver the truth about Thea because his mother was right she did love him and she was afraid of losing him. Not only was Oliver her best friend but he was also someone she was falling for but she didn't have hope of a relationship with him considering there was Sara and Laurel to consider. She stopped at the bottom of the steps when she saw the blonde archer working out his aggression. He must have sensed her there or something because he turned to look at her with hurt eyes and she almost cried because it seemed that he was upset with her for telling the truth despite what he said.

"I'm sorry I can go," Felicity said softly and was about to turn and leave but his voice stopped her.

"Felicity it's okay you can stay," Oliver reassured the blonde computer geek.

Oliver hated that him being upset made her want to leave because he was not upset at her but at his mother who seemed to tell lie after lie lately. He took a deep breath leaning against the table her computers were sitting on and he watched her as she sat down not looking at him. He saw that he had hurt her and even made her assume it was her that he was upset with. Oliver was bad at sharing feelings and his five years away had not changed that. Despite what everyone thought it was not Laurel he was in love with nor was it Sara but the blonde woman in front of him. It had been a shock to realize and if he had not seen her with Barry it might have taken longer for him to comprehend what he was feeling. When he had realized it made him shut down in a way like he always did with feelings but now after everything it was like he couldn't anymore. Oliver knew that if Sara had walked through that door he would have slept with her just for the fact that it would have kept Felicity away and safe but at the same time thinking about it he knew that it wouldn't have solved anything.

"I'm sorry about your mom and Thea," she said softly and he realized that she was close to crying.

"Felicity," Oliver said cupping her cheek to make her look at him, "My mother is to blame for the lies not you and she is the reason I'm upset so stop apologizing to me because you are not to blame."

"I feel like it's my fault," she told him honestly feeling like she had not only hurt a man she was falling for but afraid she was going to lose him. If he had not been here she would have cried and then never said a word but it seemed fate had other plans for them.

"I can never hate you," Oliver stated and he saw the disappointed look in her eyes making him stop and think.

Oliver had always thought that Felicity merely had a crush on him and that it had died after Barry but looking at her reaction now to his words it made him think differently. She had always told him how things were, standing up to him at every turn and she had helped him find the light so to speak again after Tommy's death. He had always thought she deserved better than him, a man broken and scarred but looking into her eyes came to a sudden realization that maybe she did love him.

"Right because we are friends," Felicity said pulling away from him and ignoring his naked torso.

"Talk to me Felicity and tell me what you are feeling," Oliver demanded trying to get her to open up so he could figure out what she was thinking and feeling.

"You know what it doesn't matter okay. I mean you will never feel the same so I'm just going to go," Felicity said standing up to make her get away.

She gasped in surprise when she was turned around abruptly and pulled against a strong chest. Felicity didn't know what was happening, she had just told him that she was feeling something for him and now he was holding her against him with a dark look in his eyes. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but she still wanted to know what he was doing. Felicity opened her mouth to say something only to be surprised once again when she was pulled into a deep kiss that shook her to her core and made her knees weak, which was cliche but it was the truth.

"Does that answer the question about how I feel?" Oliver asked pulling away to see her glazed look and he smirked in victory.

"Yes, I mean no," Felicity tried to get out, "I don't want to have hope for us then you tell me it can't happen."

"I have a feeling that you wouldn't let me do that anyway," Oliver said knowing that she was right about him potentially doing that but he had a feeling she would not let him.

Oliver saw her open her mouth to ramble or say something else and he just wanted to devour her so he wrapped his arm around her and picked her up. He heard her gasp and used the distraction to kiss his way down her neck leaving marks in his way. Her moan made him want to growl and her hands were gripping his neck like it was a liferaft. He was about to move his hands to take off her clothes because he wanted her but then stopped. All his relationships including Laurel started out with sex first then dating and none of them lasted. Oliver wasn't really a superstitious person but this fact made him want to change things mostly because this was Felicity and she deserved better. She deserved the world and he was already broken and damaged in so many ways he was not going to deny her the respect that she deserved. He had already hurt her before and he was not going to do it now, not now that he had her in his grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Felicity walked downstairs to the lair and stopped when she saw Sara, Diggle, and Oliver fighting. She couldn't help the jealousy that ran through her because despite knowing that Oliver wanted her, that he was taking his time with her because he wanted to do better for them both, she still felt like she wasn't good enough compared to Sara or Laurel. She paused at her computers to watch as they examined Sara's head wound and felt bad for being jealous. Sara had been nothing but nice to her, treating her with respect and here she was being jealous. Felicity had just sat down at her chair and turned to see if the other blonde was okay when she saw Oliver standing over her with a look in his eyes, like he knew she wasn't okay but he was waiting for her to talk to him. He leaned down and kissed her making Felicity blush when he pulled away and she saw the looks on Sara and Diggle's faces.

"It's about time," Sara said to her surprise, "I told you she was cute."

"Sara," Oliver warned with a look and Felicity blushed because she realized that he was actually being possessive of her and it made her smile a little.

"We're taking it slow," Felicity burst out then started rambling, "I mean that he said we're taking it slow and I kind of really, you know what I am going to shut up in 3, 2, 1."

"As I said she's cute," Sara said with a laugh knowing that Oliver was really doing it because she was his one, his light and that he wanted to make sure it actually lasted. Despite what everybody thought all his relationships started out with him sleeping with the girl and then going out with her so if he wanted to wait then more power to him in her mind.

"About time man," Diggle said relieved because he was tired of watching the tension between the two of them, it was like watching a damn soap opera.

"Guess that means you can't go with me to the family dinner," Sara said wanting back up but not wanting to encroach on Felicity and his relationship.

"Wait he can go," Felicity stated suddenly, "I mean that you are having a bad time with your sister and if you backup then I'm okay with it."

She saw Oliver's gaze on her and she smiled reassuringly at him. She knew that unlike other girl's Sara was not one to push in a relationship, she had learned that mistake from Laurel and Oliver's time together. Plus the woman hadn't assumed that he was still going even after finding out about them so it reassured Felicity in a way, though she was probably still going to be a little jealous because of the fact that Sara could fight. She turned when saw new information come in and realized that they had a new criminal to catch and there was no time for her jealousy.

~Changing Tides~

Sara sighed because the dinner had gone horribly and the fact that they could not catch the Clock King still had not been caught though they did have his identity now. Laurel had assumed that her and Oliver were together which was not the truth and despite all her attempts to tell her older sister this, Laurel had stormed out. It reassured her in a way of the kind of friend that Oliver was and how much he had grown when he had stormed after and yelled at her. Before the island Laurel had been constantly assuming things about him and after the island it seemed that she still acted like she knew him best and was blaming him for every bad thing in her life. It wasn't fair to Oliver and Sara felt for him because he did not deserve that after everything he had been through. He came down the stairs to see Felicity trying and failing to punch the post. She sighed because at first she had been about to give her advice about fighting but there was something that told her that the blonde I.T. girl was already feeling horrible enough and like she didn't matter so that was probably not the route to go.

"Here balance yourself out," Sara instructed changing her stance and watching as the girl punched the post and then saw her pain.

"Thanks," Felicity said not knowing why she was trying to do this but she still couldn't help but feel like she didn't matter.

"He's not going to care if you master martial arts Felicity," Sara said holding the post, "He fell for you as the blonde I.T. girl that babbles and despite what he may say he loves you and doesn't want you to change. You are one of the few people that can look at all the bad things that happened, that somebody did and still see a light at the end of the tunnel."

"I just wanted to be prepared," Felicity mumbled with a blush knowing that Sara knew she was lying but was relieved the other blonde had not called her out on it.

"If you really want to learn I will teach you but don't do it because you think you have to change for him," Sara told her wanting to give her advice, "He doesn't want a fantasy version of you but the real you, the one that is smart and is his I.T. bitch."

Felicity smiled at Sara remembering the time she had called herself that suddenly. Sara had been kind enough at the time to laugh at her and call her cute but hearing it now it made even her want to laugh. She saw the former assassin giving her a soft look and Felicity felt bad for feeling so jealous of her, it wasn't like Sara was trying to push between her and Oliver, in fact it was the exact opposite. The words helped make her feel a little better though before she could say another word Oliver and Diggle had come down the stairs with information about William Tockman. Felicity at least was reassured not only by Sara's kind words but Oliver's hand on her back that she was his girl, that she was important and hoped that her jealousy did not rear it's ugly head again.

* * *

**I always felt that in the original episode, Sara was not trying to move in and push Felicity out nor did I feel that she was trying to throw her relationship with Oliver in the girl's face. The thing I love about Sara (loved) was that she respected Felicity even when she was with Oliver and never said a bad word about her even when she was angry. This is one of the main reasons I don't like Laurel. Laurel has constantly said bad things about Felicity and tried to act like she didn't matter without a word of apology afterwards. I am team Sara all the way just like I am team Felicity. Also I have a Oliver/Sara fanfic planned that is going to turn into a crossover for Felicity to find love I just don't know with who exactly yet, I have to think about it. Next chapter should come soon and include some hurt Felicity and Slade.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Felicity felt like she wanted to cry but she refused to even though she felt like a failure. The man she was falling for and people that were supposedly her friends had said there was nothing she could do but she refused to be pushed away and instead made her way to Starling National Bank but didn't think Tockman would actually take the bait so when he did she had had called her boyfriend to inform him, she could tell he was pissed off and worried about her but she didn't care. It had been a little while since she called when she heard footsteps and was really starting to rethink her plan when she ducked down to hide. She felt hands grab her and started fighting back only to see that it was Diggle and he did not look impressed with her.

"What are you doing?" Oliver's voice demanded and Felicity swallowed nervously knowing that her boyfriend was pissed at her but she knew he was also worried.

"I'm tracking Tockman. He fried our computers so I'm using the bank's computer's to track the skeleton key," Felicity answered Diggle's hand still on her arm not wanting to be left out again, she was starting to feel jealous because it seemed like ever since Sara came back into the picture, into the team that no one needed her.

"Get her out of here," Oliver ordered his friend needing the woman he loved safe because he could not lose her.

Alarms started blaring stopping them all in their tracks and he knew that he would not be getting his way. Oliver didn't know what it was that was causing Felicity to act like this but she needed to realize that she was different then all the others, it was why he had waited to sleep with her. Sara had done her best to show she was not trying to push Felicity out and hell Oliver knew that if he was not with the blonde I.T. girl and Felicity was not straight then Sara would make a move in a second.

"Tockman's disabled the main security system," Felicity said pulling away from her friend and going back over to the computer wanting to make a difference, wanting to be Oliver's girl again, she didn't want to lose him, "I disabled them."

"Their blocking our way out," Diggle informed knowing the real reason Oliver wanted Felicity out of here was not because he was trying to replace her.

"I'll take care of them you stay here," Oliver ordered grabbing Sara's arm and pushing her back.

Felicity sighed because she knew he was angry that was the reason he was going to take care of the problem and felt guilty but she was not going to be pushed out, she mattered to the team, to Oliver. She focused on the task at hand knowing that the Clock King needed to be taken down once and for all.

"Tockman's signal is strong, he's close," Felicity said typing away on the computer.

"Find him Felicity," Diggle encouraged knowing she could do it.

"No need," Tockman's voice came through the computer and she sighed.

She listened to him go on and really wanted to just shut him up for good. Felicity became worried when she saw on her tablet that he had shut down the gas mains which could cause an explosion. She was worried when she saw Diggle ran to fix the problem and hated that it was okay for everybody else to be in danger but she was excluded. She knew that Sara wasn't trying to push her way in or anything but it jealous still rose in Felicity that the blonde I.T. girl could not stop. She saw that Tockman had overplayed his hand but when she tried to explain that to Sara the other girl looked confused so she had to clarify.

"In trying to blow us up Tockman gave us a way to track him," Felicity said excited she could help.

"That I understood," Sara said realizing that it was not just looks that Oliver saw in the girl but her brain as well and her ability to stand up to him and others. The light that she gave to everyone, the way that she could encourage them to fight was also another reason and if she was not with Oliver the blonde former assassin might have tried to make a move.

Felicity saw Sara run to where Tockman was and followed wanting to help for once instead of sitting back and waiting on results. She was almost taken out by Sara which made her a little scared but she had her tablet in hand and she was after all the I.T. bitch. Felicity didn't have time to say anything because Tockman came out pointing a gun at Sara and she had to move. She pushed the blonde vigilante out of the way and gasped as pain erupted in her shoulder knowing she had been shot but feeling slightly proud because now she had a scar like everybody else. Felicity was trying to ignore the pain but Tockman's rambling was annoying so she hit her tablet and electrocuted him.

"What was that?" Sara asked moving towards the man surprised.

"His phone," Felicity answered, "I uploaded a virus, the same one used in my computer at the foundry. I didn't just kill him did I?"

"No you just knocked him out," Sara told her proud and could see why everybody liked the girl, she was not just some bubbly blonde.

"We did it," Felicity said amazed and trying to ignore the pain.

"No you did it," Sara reassured holding her arm.

Felicity didn't know why but those words in a way reassured her that she was apart of the team and she even had a scar to along with it. She knew though that the pain was not something she wanted to deal with. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Oliver and could see that he was upset but she didn't really know by what exactly. She didn't really care to think about it yet since she was in so much pain from being shot.

~Changing Tides~

Oliver was upset beyond belief right now and if he was looking at his girlfriend he would have glared but as it was he had his back turned so that Sara could stitch her up. He wanted to respect her and so he had the other blonde woman stitch her up but right now there was a part of him, an animalistic part that wanted to take her and never let her go again.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Oliver asked worried because he didn't want to lose her.

"No you guys never go to the hospital," she answered her voice sounding different, "Besides Dig gave me some of those aspirin. Are you guys spinning?"

"Aspirin?" Oliver asked knowing that wasn't the case and that it had to be something else because she would not sound like this otherwise.

"Oxycontin," Diggle answered with a slight smile because Felicity on drugs was pretty funny.

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been so brave," Sara told her smiling as she bandaged the wound knowing that Ollie was upset.

"I always wanted to say that I saved somebody's life and took a bullet for them so really I should be thanking you," Felicity said high as a kite and Sara wanted to laugh but she knew Oliver would not appreciate it.

"It's going to scar," Sara informed them placing Oliver's shirt around her shoulders.

Oliver turned to see his girlfriend hold his shirt together against her chest and sighed because he really wanted to be angry but he couldn't find it in himself to be angry at her. Diggle had told him that she was feeling unimportant which really didn't make sense because he had chose her, he loved her, he was with her. It wasn't until Diggle had pointed out that she wasn't like Sara that he realized that his girlfriend was actually feeling jealous of the fact Sara could fight and she couldn't. He crossed his arms coming to stand in front of her and saw her loopy smile. He saw that she was so proud of having a scar that he couldn't ruin it for her.

"Are you alright? Diggle said that maybe you were feeling left out?" he asked not wanting her to think that.

"It's not that I just, I thought I was your girl," Felicity said with a pout and it made him smile.

"You are my girl Felicity," he told her cupping her face in his hands, "Nothing is going to change that. I have to go help Thea but Diggle will take care of you until I can get back."

Oliver kissed her lightly on the lips knowing that she could not do much else with her being so high. Unfortunately he had a text from his sister that she needed him and while he wanted to stay with his girl he also wanted to be there for his little sister especially since he had been avoiding the house what with the problems with his mother. The problems that he was facing with his family was just another reason he had exploded at Laurel but she wasn't important right now. He was going to take care of Thea and then come back to his girl, to his light, to Felicity. Little did he know that he was going to come face to face with an enemy he wasn't prepared for.

* * *

**In the words of a reviewer, yes Sara is a Olicity shipper. I also hinted at Sara/Felicity but I just felt that Sara didn't just like Felicity as a friend or respect her but also found her attractive as well so I played on that a little bit. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Oliver felt true fear for the first time since Malcolm Merlyn. He had thought that he had killed Slade years ago but here he was having a tour of his house looking the same as he had years ago except for the eye. He knew that the Mirakuru had changed him making him crazy and it was partly his fault for not choosing to save Shado but Slade wasn't going to go after him he was going to go after everybody he loved. He thought of Felicity and wondered if maybe he should break her heart, send her away but he knew she would not let him. He could not defeat Slade he knew this much and the danger to his sister who was leading the tour was great so instead of making another move he dialed Felicity then put his cell phone in his back pocket praying for help.

~Changing Tides~

Felicity glared at Diggle still hating that he had drugged her up but also slightly relieved that it had worn out. Her shoulder hurt but she ignored it as she turned to check her computers as Sara continued to help train Roy. The younger boy had sent a smirk her way upon discovering she was with Oliver to which Sara had stopped by hitting him upside the head. The action had made Felicity laugh and she sighed not feeling jealous of the woman. The other blonde had promised to train her once her wound healed and the continued fact that Sara stuck up for her to Laurel made her feel like she found a true friend, well besides Diggle.

"You'd think by now I would hit something," Roy commented grimacing at the fact that he missed.

"Don't worry about it," Sara reassured the boy with a small smile, "Oliver makes it look easy and he's had years of training."

"Also just remember that Oliver wouldn't be training you if he didn't believe in you or at least I don't think he would. That's not to say that he hates you and I'm going to shut up now," the blonde I.T. girl rambled blushing when Sara smirked at her.

Felicity didn't have time to make a comment when her phone rang drawing her attention. She saw it was Oliver and picked up but he didn't even say hello. She heard voices and almost laughed thinking that maybe he had butt dialed her but she knew her boyfriend well enough to know he wasn't the kind of person to do that. She sent a look to the team and quickly put her phone on speaker.

"Here is a Joseph Cooper from 1890," Thea spoke through the phone.

"It's gorgeous," a voice spoke and something about it sent shivers of fear down Felicity's spine.

"Wait hold on," Sara said fear running through her as she recognized that voice, "I know that voice."

Felicity tensed and stood up putting a hand on Sara's shoulder. She could see the fear in the blonde assassin's eyes and she knew that Sara would not be afraid for just any random person. She felt her heart race as she realized the danger to Oliver and looked to her friend for answers.

"Oh god," the blonde assassin cried out tense.

"Who is that?" Diggle asked seeing the fear and worried for his friend.

"His name is Slade Wilson," Sara spoke making Felicity gasp, "And unless we stop him he is going to kill Oliver and his entire family."

Felicity was frozen as she watched Diggle and Sara make a plan to stop Slade. She had thought like everybody else that he was dead but it seemed that he was really alive and after the man she loved. She knew that Sara was going to order her to stay here and could see that Diggle wanted her safe but she was Oliver's girlfriend and it made more sense for her to show up and pull him away then Sara.

"I'm going," Felicity said seeing their looks, "I'm Oliver's girlfriend. It makes more sense for me to come pull him away then it does for Sara. Besides I can bring Sara along and we can make up a story about us having a girl's night and how you dropped me off to meet Oliver. Well we can come up with a better one but still."

Sara wanted to argue because she knew that the blonde I.T. girl was Oliver's light and the one thing he wanted to keep safe but she knew that the girl was right. It made more sense for Felicity to come pull Oliver away as his girlfriend then it did for her because almost everybody now knew that Oliver was dating Felicity and so if Sara came to pull him away it could look like they were having an affair and she didn't want that. She sighed knowing that she was defeated and just hoped that this didn't come back to bite them on the ass.

~Changing Tides~

Felicity walked with Roy and Sara nervous and worried for Oliver. She listened knowing that this was dangerous but she didn't care she loved him and she was going to get him out of there. Sara gave her a reassuring look and then climbed up the mansion sneaking in to keep a close watch on them. The blonde looked over at Roy and smiled at him remembering their plan. They had figured it would be better for Roy and her to go in to pull Oliver and Thea away with claims of a double date instead of her and Sara. Felicity felt bad because she knew that they would probably have to tell Thea the truth now but they could worry about that later when Oliver wasn't in immediate danger.

"Thea you home?" Roy called out walking with Felicity angry but knowing the blonde was nervous as well.

"Roy I thought I was meeting you at Verdant," Thea said looking confused at them.

"That's my fault," Roy said knowing that Felicity was scared, "I found out that your brother and Felicity are dating and thought you as his sister would want to go on a double date with them."

"He made a convincing argument for it and then dragged me here," the blonde said sending a look to her boyfriend seeing that he was angry at her presence and she ignored the glare that Moira sent her way because really it was her own fault that her son was pissed at her for the lies.

"This is my son's girlfriend Felicity Smoak," Moira said making her distaste show.

Oliver glared at his mother knowing that she blamed his girlfriend for the truth coming out but it was her own fault. He moved to his girl wrapping an arm around her waist and keeping a tight hold on her. He hated that she was in the line of fire but the truth was that this plan was one that made sense and worked. Sara couldn't come in because it would look like he was cheating and having Roy and Felicity come in with plans of a double date was perfect even if it did put the woman he loved in the crossfire.

"I would love too but not tonight," Thea said with a wide smile as she took her brother and his girlfriend in loving that he had found someone to make him happy.

"Hold onto this," Slade said sounding strange, "Finding love is precious and sometimes fleeting."

Felicity leaned into her boyfriend as she felt the threat take hold hoping that she could calm him down a little. She was afraid and prayed that much more for Sara to train her but she could see the genuine fear in Oliver's eyes and sighed. She also saw the suspicious look in Thea's and knew that they would have to tell the younger girl the truth very soon. The blonde was afraid of what was coming and just hoped that the people she loved made it out alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Oliver gasped waking from the nightmares of his past and sat up. He felt the warmth leave his body and looked over to see that Felicity was still asleep but curled up around his pillow. He was glad that he didn't wake her from sleeping and wished that her life hadn't been put in danger. After the confrontation with Slade he had taken her back to Verdant and listened to her talk. She had demanded that he stay with her not taking no for an answer. He hadn't minded because they were still going to go slow, he wanted to make sure she got everything she deserved but when the blonde had brought up telling Thea he shut it down. Thinking about it now it made sense but he didn't want to lose his little sister. His thoughts were troubled and with the danger of Slade he didn't know what to do anymore.

"You know I was always told that talking about your nightmares helps them go away," Felicity's voice said softly surprising him a little.

"There are too many I don't even know where to begin," he told her sighing when he felt her sit up and wrap her arms around him laying her head on his back shoulder.

"I know you are worried about Slade but don't push me away," she whispered tightening her grip.

"He's going to go after you I know he will," Oliver told her afraid for her life because he didn't know if he could live without her.

"I have watched you defeat the bad guys more times than I can count. I know you don't think that you can but I do. I believe in you Oliver," she told him kissing his shoulder but Oliver didn't know if what she said was true.

"I'm going to call the Bratvka to find Slade," Oliver told her instead.

"Oliver Jonas Queen," Felicity yelled at him standing up and moving till she was in front of him hands on her hips, "I know that this whole thing is a mess and you are scared. I also know that you can't afford to make an enemy out of the Bratvka so don't even think of trying. I swear to God Oliver we don't have time for that."

"You know the pajamas are kind of cute," Oliver said laughing not knowing what the hell was wrong with him. All he knew was that one minute he had been lost in his own mind ready to do whatever it took to find Slade then the next a beautiful woman was standing in front of wearing penguin pajamas with a black tank top and yelling at him.

"Oh shut up," she told him crossing her arms and blushing but he just smirked at her.

"Thank you for being you," Oliver told her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Oliver sighed pulling her to him and laying his head on her stomach. He hated what this was turning him into and the way he wanted to push everyone away so he could keep them safe. He tightened his grip never wanting to let her go and sighed when he felt Felicity lean into him wrapping her arms around him and running her hands through his hair in comfort. She had to make it out of this alive there was no other option available to him.

~Changing Tides~

Felicity sighed in frustration hating that she couldn't find any trace of Slade Wilson. She at least hoped that Oliver had taken her advice and made sure not to cut ties with the Bratvka. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Oliver coming down with his face worried and a whole bunch of other things that she couldn't begin to explain.

"I tried to trace the money Slade used to donate to Moira's campaign and nothing. I even looked for credit card records or a rental and I couldn't find anything," she told her boyfriend giving him a defeated look.

"Slade is former ASIS so he knows how to disappear," Oliver offered feeling horrible for being so caught up in his pain that he was disappointing her.

"Have you thought about Thea?" Felicity asked wanting to know because she honestly thought that the young girl deserved the truth.

"I'm afraid to tell her and then see the look of disgust on her face," he admitted to her looking up at his hooded outfit.

"She deserves to know the truth and I mean I could tell her it might sound better coming from someone who knows what it's like to learn the truth. Besides sometimes the way you tell the truth is a little unsettling," the blonde I.T. expert told her boyfriend remembering how her and Dig had found out.

"I have to take care of some things for the Bratvka tell her when I'm gone," Oliver agreed knowing that it was inevitable especially with Slade running around.

Felicity watched her boyfriend place a kiss on her forehead and leave with a forlorn expression on his face. She sighed and turned to see that Thea was upstairs managing the club while Sara worked the bar. She hoped that this didn't backfire and that the girl took this well because she didn't know if Oliver could survive losing his little sister.

~Changing Tides~

Thea looked at the basement then looked back the blonde woman standing behind her looking at her nervously. She couldn't believe that her brother had lied to her and really wanted to smack him for it. The whole time she thought he was being stupid and partying he was really saving lives. He had saved her life and he had wanted her to think of him like he was nothing more than a playboy.

"I swear I'm going to smack him then hug him," she said surprising the blonde.

"Well at least you didn't find out like I did," Felicity said with a laugh, "I found him bleeding in the backseat of my car asking for help. He paid for a new one afterwards."

"There's more," Thea said knowing that there had to because the blonde was looking at her nervously still.

Felicity sighed because while Thea had taken the news of Oliver being the vigilante well she didn't quite know how the girl would take finding everything else out. She took a deep breath and started explaining hoping that Thea had a good reaction to all of that like she did to everything else. At least the girl seemed to still love her brother and that was something that hopefully never changed. Little did either of them know just how much life was going to change for them?


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Thea paced the basement of the club nervous and wondering what she would do when she saw her brother. It was hard learning that a man that had caused so much death and destruction was her father but then learning of the position that her mother had put Felicity and Oliver in made her angry. Felicity was a good woman who made her brother smile for the first time in a while. She looked over when she heard footsteps and saw Roy stepping into the basement hesitantly like he was afraid of hurting her. The young girl remembered Felicity telling her about the Mirakuru and moved quickly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she whispered holding onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized trying to fight the darkness in his mind.

"Whatever happens we will get through it together," Thea reassured pulling away to look into his grey eyes that seemed to hold so much pain and anger but also love.

"I'm going to just go upstairs with Lissy while you wait for Oliver," Roy said sending a smirk to the blonde computer genius in the corner who glared at him making Thea laugh.

"Roy Andrew Harper what have I told you about calling me Lissy? It sounds like I am five years old and let me repeat I am not five years old," Felicity yelled marching over and grabbing his arm to drag him away.

Thea held a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh her ass off as she listened to her boyfriend be yelled at by a short blonde woman with a sharp tongue. She shook her head knowing that after so long with this mission or whatever it was that they must have learned to trust each other. She sat down at the computers but refused to touch anything not wanting to face the wraith of Felicity and contained the anger she also felt towards Slade Wilson. He had come to this city determined to hurt her brother over a woman that wasn't even his when the man that truly caused her death was gone.

"Speedy," a familiar voice spoke softly surprising Thea because she had not once heard him.

"Ollie," she whispered turning in the chair to face him.

Thea saw the look of anguish on his face and the way that he seemed so sad. She shook her head wanting to make it go away wishing that she had been a better sister. For so long after he came back she just gave him grief only now she learns he had sacrificed everything for her without a thought to himself. She stood running over to her brother throwing her arms around him, wrapping her limbs around him like she use to do when she was a child. She was still filled with so much anger but none of it was directed at her big brother and together they would find a way to take down Slade Wilson, she just hoped that there was a great cost to succeed.

~Changing Tides~

Oliver had never been so relieved to have his sister know the truth and sighed seeing the smirk on Felicity's face. The team was busy in the background with Sara helping Roy train and he had just gotten done working out. The blush covering her face though told him that she was watching his shirtless body move and he smirked at her knowingly. He waited until she looked at her computers before moving quietly around the table pulling the chair back. He heard her squeak and almost laughed but instead he leaned down to wrap his hands in her hair and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

"Damn Felicity is getting some," Roy called out making him growl and pull away to glare at him.

"Unless you want to end up with multiple arrows in you I suggest you shut up," Oliver warned hearing the click of heels signaling the return of his sister.

"Roy unless you want to sleep on the floor leaves my brother and Felicity alone," Thea threatened crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ow," Roy whined as he was smacked upside the head by both Sara and Diggle who shared a smirk with each other.

"Leave the cute girl alone little boy," Sara said smirking at Felicity.

Felicity loved every single person in this room but she really hated the way that they made her blush and feel embarrassed. She moved hiding her face in Oliver's chest inhaling his scent trying not to let it get to her and could feel the stares of everyone in the room. She heard the growl vibrate through her boyfriend's chest and it made her laugh when she heard footsteps scurry away like they were afraid. Arms tightened around her waist making her feel so safe and so loved. Slade Wilson would not win this fight and she would make sure of that if it was the last thing she did.

~Changing Tides~

Damien flipped through the screen impressed by the woman in front of him. He had been watching her since she was a child and she had grown into a beautiful woman. He had wanted to stay with her but Ra's had framed him for a multitude of crimes and now he was the most wanted criminal in the world. Working with Malcolm was not something he welcomed but it allowed him to keep a close eye on the situation in Starling City. He hadn't been too concerned at first but now he had learned that she was in a relationship with the Arrow and her life was in danger, the last he could not allow. He hit the button on his phone and called for his confidant letting him know the situation.

"Mr. Wayne I need your services," he greeted.

"Mr. Dark it seems you just expect me to drop everything at the snap of your fingers," the Gotham vigilante growled into the phone.

"You forget that I have helped you in many significant ways. Talia ran from her father to be with you and now you both face his wraith and it is only because of my help that you are still alive and not facing a war in Gotham at the moment," he warned his blue eyes darkening.

"Tell me what it is you need," the other man agreed knowing that the wise man would not have called out for help unless necessary.

Damien smirked knowing that Bruce Wayne would see it his way especially since Talia was probably right next to him whispering in his ear about tactics. He hung up the phone and looked back at the screen to see familiar blue eyes staring back at him. Felicity Smoak had to be protected at all cost and he refused to have it any other way.


End file.
